Becoming the Swan
by FoundersChild1
Summary: Harry is the light and future of the Vampire race and he is destined to be with Edward, but what happens if Edward is cruel and ends up being denied what he has ever really wanted. Edward/Harry slash.


Title: Becoming the Swan

Crossover: HarryPotter/Twilight…. Because I felt like it

Author Notes: this will be a slash between Harry and a couple of characters… eventually Edward/Harry… Thanks to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel!

Summary: Harry is the light and future of the Vampire race and he is destined to be with Edward, but what happens if Edward is cruel and ends up being denied what he has ever really wanted. Edward/Harry slash

Becoming the swan

_Prologue: The birth of a special royal duckling_

_October the 31__st__ 1925_

A man with long, dark hair and very pale skin moved towards the double doors to the room that loud, piercing screams were coming from. His lover Lillian, his human love of his life, was currently in labour, and pushing out what was said to be the impossible miracle from her torn and bleeding body. Red eyes locked upon drained-looking emerald green ones with immense sadness, pain and regret. He moved over to her slowly and appeared as if he was floating rather then walking. His long fingers laced between hers as his ears twitched at the heavy breathing and groaning, how he wished she did not have to go through this pain.

"I love you… If I don't survive this…tell our son about me…don't let him forget… keep him away from James, Albus and any other Wizard." The red haired woman choked out between sobs as wave after wave of pain hit her; the baby was eating at her and clawing her from the inside as she was pushing. Cloudy, red eyes closed for a moment before turning his head to the side to see a man with shoulder length blonde hair and another with hair as black as coal that was very much like his own colour. It was common knowledge with all vampires that these three men shared something in common with each other; all of their eyes were a deep red, and they lead the Volturi and they had been close friends, just like brothers, for a very long time.

"I won't let you die and I promise not to let that meddling old coot near our son…" The young man said in a rich, deep voice, his eyes trailing over his lady knowing that her heart beat was slowing; she was fading away and all he could do was watch the light leave her eyes. He could turn her…that was not the problem, after all he had already turned his sister which turned out to be a waste as he had to kill her in the end, because she was of no use and his friend had grown rather too fond of her. His beautiful woman did not want to become one of them which was a shame because she would have made a splendid vampire, but alas she did not want to feed on human blood and he would be damn'd if he allowed her to become one of those whom would only eat animal blood to sustain themselves and resist humans. Those types of Vampires, if you can even call them that, were beneath him and his family, for they did not embrace their true nature which was why they would have out bursts and not actually learn how to master their gifts and thirst. They needed to accept that they are no longer human and unleash their control.

"Aro, don't make promises we cannot possibly keep," Caius reprimanded him as he watched the rare sight of a vampire child being born, one that would, if the books he dug up during his research were correct, grow at an alarming pace to adolescence and become immortal like any other Vampire. His eyes swept over Marcus whom glanced at the scene with a sneer, believing this child to be nothing more than an abomination and would bring trouble to his clan.

"One more push Lillian, that's it almost there," Alec hissed like a serpent as he pulled the precious child from the woman and wrapped the crying infant in a blanket.

"Harry," she whispered the name she had chosen softly and touched her child's forehead before she closed her eyes and did not stir again. Her body became cold as Alec held the baby against his chest. His chestnut, brown hair brushed along the child's cheek as he passed the baby to Aro, the figure head of the Volturi, whom let out a shaky tortured sound as his lover finally left him alone to walk the earth… Well, she blessed him with a son, and that child was now his purpose, he was going to keep him safe from harm.

"Your childe will have an important destiny ahead of him and he will change the race of vampires forever, for he can bare children I am almost certain he is a Lamia, there hasn't been one of those for years…there is something Lillian forgot to mention to you it seems… he will be most suited to Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen" He murmured as if in a trance while staring into emerald green eyes, which was a sign he was from the Royal bloodline of Vampires looked up in wonder at the four men, which caused them to instantly be wrapped around the infant's flinger even if one of them were reluctant, vowing to protect him for the rest of their lives.

_July 1930_

"Father why must I go meet that family's recent member… don't you hate them? The boy is most probably some mindless, stupid Royal Vampire" Edward said, not at all happy his father was going to send him to meet his _supposed_ betrothed. The doctor stared at his son in shock, finding his arrogance to be rather irritating and wondered when he had started becoming this way.

"Because you are meant to meet your mate! You better be on your best behaviour and make a good impression, since Aro is very influential and we can't afford to mess up," the blonde short haired man told him as he wanted to be involved with what his old friend told him about Harry. It wasn't common that a child vampire was born and it was very rare that it would be a male that was able to conceive.

"Fine," the seventeen year old looking teenager huffed out, feeling rather angry at the fact his father was planning his future, just like he had when he tried to match him up with Rosalie but that hadn't worked out very well, much to his pleasure. Edward's eyes widened slightly as an idea formed in his head, he would just have to be cruel to this Harry, make Harry hate him so that he will never want to be with him, he sat on the plane with his father, smirking at his new Idea, the boy wouldn't know what would hit him and he almost felt sorry for the little, human bloodsucker… Almost.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, it is late and I am rather tired, also this was the prologue; please review if you wish me to continue.


End file.
